Always a Ranger
by Alexis Steele
Summary: No new chapter yet, just updating the title
1. Prologue: Countdown to Destruction

**_Title:_** Always a Ranger

**_Author:_** Alexis Steele

**_Pairings:_** Multiple

**_Rating:_** PG-13 to be safe, for detailed descriptions of the battles and language and a slash pairing

**_Summary:_** This idea came to me when I watched C2D on my Ultimate Rangers DVD. I've always wondered where the former Rangers would've been during C2D and this is my version of that idea. WARNING! Ending will complete negate all subsequent PR incarnations. Gratuitous use of dialogue from the episode is used herein, as well

**_Disclaimer:_** The following characters herein do not belong to me. All characters are the property of Saban Entertainment and now the Mouse (Disney). The only thing that DOES belong to me is the niggling plot bunny that refused to rest until written. No profit is intended. Please don't sue as I am a full-time college student, meaning all you'll get from me is my ever-growing pile of bills. If you want to pay them, be my guest!

**_Author's Note:_** _'italics'_ dictates a person's thoughts; _((italics))_ dictates telepathic speech; / -- \ dictates a computer screen readout

**_Thanx to: _**Jeremy Ray Logsdon for the use of Emily's last name; Jacks for keeping on my case about this fic, Rene & Kris for beta'ing; Deb, TG, NB, Conni and Melissa for putting up with this fic, even though it's not a Monkees fic. Please R&R.

* * *

**_ Prologue: _** Countdown to Destruction

**_ May 25, 1999 -- 7 AM Angel Grove Time (AGT) -- Location Unknown_ **

As the various hues of red, yellow and orange paint the horizon in their magnificent splendor, a lone figure stands erect on the edge of a cliff. If one can ignore the diamond-headed scepter, short, flaming red hair, and black-and-silver leather outfit, one may assume that this figure is watching another glorious sunrise. But this is not the case, as the figure waiting is none other than Astronema, Princess of Evil, formerly Karone of KO-35. Whatever she's awaiting is quickly revealed as the clouds surrounding her change from their gloriously bright colors to ugly, ominous shades of gray, black and white, the ones seen before an approaching storm. Then, Dark Spectre appears before her.

"The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema," the creature known as Dark Spectre bellows. "Summon all my evil forces. They must all unite to finally take over the universe."

"Let the battle begin," Astronema agrees, hoisting her scepter high into the air.

Dark Spectre disappears and Astronema teleports herself to a platform located within the Dark Fortress. Before her stand all the various footsoldiers available to Dark Spectre: Quantrons, Piranhatrons, Cogs, Putties, Tengas, and the occasional Putrapod. Taking her place before them, Astronema makes a dazzling speech to rouse the armies.

"When we're finished, there will be no _good_ left in the universe, no _love_, no **_happiness_**! Only _chaos_... **_anger_**... **_GREED_**!" The crowd down below grunts and bellows in agreement as Astronema continues. "Fight strong and destroy **_all_** the forces of goodness, **_especially_** the Power Rangers." Once again, the grunts bellow their approval. "Go now, and spread the wrath of Dark Spectre!"

The crowds continue to cheer as the Velocifighters and Quadrifighters disembark from the Dark Fortress. In other parts of the galaxy, the various legions of Dark Spectre also begin their attack. On Aquitar, Divatox's forces are pummeling the Alien Rangers, as they are unable to fight effectively on the very minimal amount of dry land available on the planet's surface. On the Phantom Ranger's homeworld, he and the Blue Senturion are overwhelmed by the forces of the Machine Empire's vast array of armies, supplied not only by Mondo and Machina, but Gasket and Archerina as well. On Triforia, Trey is trying his best against Zedd and Rita's swarm of monsters, Putties and Tengas, but one Ranger can only do so much before he, too, is overwhelmed by the insurmountable odds.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema witnesses all that is occurring around the universe and is pleased with the results. Deciding she shouldn't be the only one to enjoy Good's final defeat by the forces of Evil, she strolls over to a canvas-covered object and removes the cloak. Underneath is the subject of the Astro Rangers' search for the past two years -- Zordon.

"Welcome Zordon," Astronema boasts. "It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone forever."

"You'll never succeed, Astronema," Zordon interjects.

"Oh no? Watch," Astronema replies, her confidence oozing out at her words.

Astronema proceeds to show him the destruction that is taking place. First, she shows the home planet of the Phantom Ranger where he is still being pummeled by Cogs.

"You have a front-row seat to the end of your era," Astronema tells him. "And the beginning of mine."

Astronema and Zordon continue to watch the events unfolding on screen. Soon, the Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion are blasted by Quadrifighters from the air, sending them reeling and allowing the Cogs on the ground to surround them. Disheartened but not defeated, Zordon tries once more to reach the fragile girl trapped within the identity of Astronema.

"Karone," Zordon says softly. "You can stop this before it's too late."

The scene on the viewing screen changes back to Triforia. Zordon is forced to watch as Trey is pummeled by laser beams shot off by Goldar then is captured by the various monsters surrounding him while his guard is down. Another scene changes shows that some of Mondo's forces are on yet another planet, causing destruction there as well.

Zordon, unseen by Astronema, shakes his head solemnly. "Has Dark Spectre filled you so full with evil that you would even destroy your own planet?"

Just then, a lone figure bursts out of the atmosphere. It's the Silver Ranger, Zhane. Several Velocifighters quickly catch up with the retreating Ranger. Zordon and Astronema watch as the Silver Ranger nearly falls off of his Galaxy Glider. He barely manages to hang on until assistance comes at the hands of the Megaship which blows several of the offending fliers up before they are forced to retreat. Astronema turns away from the view screen. It doesn't matter to her if the Silver Ranger lives or dies. _He will be dealt with soon enough, anyway,_ she thinks casually, though the tiny voice that is still Karone cheers that Zhane's okay, for the time being.

"Elgar!" Astronema bellows.

"Yes, your evilness," the surfer-like voices replies.

"Prepare the Dark Fortress," she continues. "We are going to do what no other force has done yet... defeat the Power Rangers!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Red Nightmares

**_Title:_** Always a Ranger

**_Author:_** Alexis Steele

**_Pairings:_** Multiple

**_Rating:_** PG-13 to be safe, for detailed descriptions of the battles and language and a slash pairing

**_Summary:_** This idea came to me when I watched C2D on my Ultimate Rangers DVD. I've always wondered where the former Rangers would've been during C2D and this is my version of that idea. WARNING! Ending will complete negate all subsequent PR incarnations. Gratuitous use of dialogue from the episode is used herein, as well

**_Disclaimer:_** The following characters herein do not belong to me. All characters you recognize are the property of Saban Entertainment and now the Mouse (Disney). The only thing that DOES belong to me is the niggling plot bunny that refused to rest until written. No profit is intended. Please don't sue as I am a full-time college student, meaning all you'll get from me is my ever-growing pile of bills. If you want to pay them, be my guest!

**_Author's Note:_** _'italics'_ dictates a person's thoughts; _((italics))_ dictates telepathic speech; / -- \ dictates a computer screen readout

**_Thanx to:_** Jeremy Ray Logsdon for the use of Emily's last name; Jacks for keeping on my case about this fic, Rene & Kris for beta'ing; Deb, TG, NB, Conni and Melissa for putting up with this fic, even though it's not a Monkees fic. Please R&R.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Red Nightmares  
March 25, 1999 - 8 AM AGT - Astro-Megaship_**

Before he even rolled out of bed this morning, Andros could tell that it would be one of **_those_** days. First, he tossed and turned himself out of his bunkbed, as he was caught in the throes of yet another nightmare. One that he'd come to fear at every turn, ever since he'd discovered that his long-lost sister Karone was actually Astronema, Princess of Evil... that he would kill her in battle. Next, he'd stepped into his refresher, only to find that the hot water was _still_ turned off; the result of a prank TJ had pulled in order to bolster his teammates' spirits during the past two trying weeks, though it seemed the only person's spirit who had been lifted had been TJ himself, who listened contentedly as each of his teammates bellowed at the unexpected wake-up call the previous morning. Then, still sleep-deprived, he accidentally programmed DECA to prepare him Beetlh and Rrotmey, two dishes that would've made even Maligore and Dark Spectre run for the nearest ocean and take a _**deep**_ plunge.

But most importantly of all, Zhane hadn't contacted him last night. Ever since Zhane had awakened from his cryo-sleep, and found Andros in the throes of a nightmare in which the Red Ranger had seen his best friend struck down once again, only this time with Andros nowhere nearby to save him, Zhane had made it a point to _always_ check in with Andros, if he wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity of the Megaship. Andros had stayed up as late as humanly possible, before simply collapsing from pure exhaustion. Zhane had decided to head back to the rebel camp when he'd received word that someone had spied Chione and Jirari in one of the outlying evacuation sites.

Andros sighed. If it could be said that he was obsessed about finding Karone, then Zhane was just as desperate to find out _anything_ about Andros', and essentially his as well, parents. Zhane had been eight around the time his parents, Kaipo and Caelan, had both been killed, caught in a solar storm while vacationing on a nearby moon of KO-35. At the time, Zhane's family lived next door to Andros'. The platinum-haired tyke had moved in with his parents about six months after Karone's abduction. Upon meeting the reclusive Andros, who was six at the time, Zhane had immediately taken a liking to the younger boy, and was determined to make his friend smile, even if it was only once in a great while. When word was received about Caelan and Kaipo's demise, there had been little-to-no questioning that he move in with Andros, Chione, and Jirari, as the two boys were already best friends and Zhane had no other surviving relatives. The two had grown up virtually side by side, getting involved in similar activities, including Rangering, until Zhane's near-death during the evacuation of KO-35.

During the evacuation of KO-35, Andros had lost contact with his parents. After awhile, with living on his own and hearing nothing about any survivors from the attack, Andros had believed his parents dead. After Zhane awoke from his cryo-sleep, it wasn't hard to convince him that perhaps Andros' gut instinct, which had always told him that Karone was still very much alive and now told him that his parents were deceased, was correct once again. It wasn't until Andros had told him who Astronema really was that Zhane had begun to believe that perhaps, their parents might still be alive. After all, if Karone could still be alive after being missing for over a decade, then maybe, just maybe, their parents were as well.

Quelling any lingering thoughts on what might be happening to his best friend, Andros shakes himself out of his reverie on the events of the past forty-eight hours and makes his way towards the bridge. Just as Andros is leaving the cargo bay, where the Synthetron and jump tubes are located, DECA's shrilling alarm blares throughout the hull of the Megaship. Immediately, the sound of his teammates' treadmarks enters Andros' aural perception.

"What have we got?" Andros asks as he takes his station.

"There are forces everywhere!" Ashley exclaims. "Thousands of footsoldiers and monsters are attacking systems all over the galaxy."

"Andros!" TJ interjects. "Four Velocifighters are chasing Zhane on his Galaxy Glider, in the outer orbit of KO-35."

Immediately, Andros takes action. "DECA, set course for KO-35, maximum velocity!"

In thirty seconds --thirty seconds too long if you asked Andros-- the Megaship closes in on the Velocifighters and quickly disposes of Zhane's trailers, as Zhane hangs on for dear life on his Galaxy Glider. One of the Velocifighters breaks off from the group to try to evade the blasts and sets itself up for a blast at the Megaship, but not before Zhane takes the remaining flier out with his blaster.

Andros breathes a sigh of relief.

"TJ, take over for me," Andros orders as he leaves the bridge. He heads back down towards the cargo bay, where Zhane has dispatched his Galaxy Glider back to its dimensional pocket and is removing his helmet, placing the Silver Ranger in Standby mode. As Andros enters the cargo bay, Zhane turns around and flashes him a reassuring smile.

"Thank the Stars you're alright!" Andros exclaims in relief, enveloping his friend in a hug.

"Of course I am," Zhane reassures him, then with a twinkle in his eyes. "I could've taken them easily, even if you hadn't shown up." He sobers. "I'm sorry for not calling last night. It's been a hectic day."

"Tell me about it," Andros orders as the two head towards the bridge.

"The rebels are under attack," Zhane explains. "So far they've held them off, but they need our help."

"It isn't just the rebels," Andros clarifies. "Dark Spectre, Astronema, Divatox, Rita and Zedd, they're invading all over."

"You're joking, right?" Zhane asks.

"No, I'm not," Andros says. "Divatox has taken Aquitar almost solely by herself. She's using the minimal amounts of dry land available on the planet, and keeping their Rangers away from any water sources. They're being held captive. They're too weak to fight, and soon, if they do not rehydrate, they'll be dead as well. Rita and Zedd have Triforia almost conquered as well. Any monster in their arsenal has been dispatched. They've captured Trey. Mondo and Machina are on Phantom's homeworld. He has assistance from the Blue Senturion, but it didn't help much."

"By the Stars," Zhane swears softly.

"What have we got?" Andros asks as they finally reach the bridge.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha," TJ reports.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vica Galaxy," Cassie adds. "The Vica have no defenses."

"They won't know what him them," Carlos interjects.

Zhane tries to absorb all that he's hearing and comes to a startling conclusion. "They're trying to conquer the whole universe."

"Exactly," Andros agrees.

Over at another console, Carlos finds more startling news. "Look at this! Over one thousand Velocifighters!"

"Heading where?" Andros asks.

"Heading..." Carlos punches a few more buttons to bring the planet being attacked onto the screen. A fall of silence befalls the room, until Carlos finally answers. "Heading for Earth."

Shock befalls everyone in the room. Ashley looks around to her various teammates in disbelief.

"Hold on, Earth," Andros replies as he silently promises not to let the tragic fate of KO-35 happen to his Earthen teammates' planet as well. "We're on our way."

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

**_Title:_** Always a Ranger

**_Author:_** Alexis Steele

**_Pairings:_** Multiple

**_Rating:_** PG-13 to be safe, for detailed descriptions of the battles and language and a slash pairing

**_Summary:_** This idea came to me when I watched C2D on my Ultimate Rangers DVD. I've always wondered where the former Rangers would've been during C2D and this is my version of that idea. WARNING! Ending will complete negate all subsequent PR incarnations. Gratuitous use of dialogue from the episode is used herein, as well

**_Disclaimer:_** The following characters herein do not belong to me. All characters are the property of Saban Entertainment and now the Mouse (Disney). The only thing that DOES belong to me is the niggling plot bunny that refused to rest until written. No profit is intended. Please don't sue as I am a full-time college student, meaning all you'll get from me is my ever-growing pile of bills. If you want to pay them, be my guest!

**_ Author's Note:_** _'italics'_ dictates a person's thoughts; _ ((italics))_ dictates telepathic speech; / -- \ dictates a computer screen readout

**_Thanx to:_** Jeremy Ray Logsdon for the use of Emily's last name; Jacks for keeping on my case about this fic, Rene & Kris for beta'ing; Deb, TG, NB, Conni and Melissa for putting up with this fic, even though it's not a Monkees fic. Please R&R.

* * *

**_ Chapter 2: _**The Battle Begins

**_ May 25, 1999: 9 AM (AGT): Angel Grove, CA: Space Rangers_ **

Down on the surface below, the unsuspecting citizens of Earth go about their daily lives, unaware of the gathering forces preparing to conquer the planet. As the Velocifighters begin their descent, tiny, indescribable blurs begin appearing on the horizon. Those people out on the streets become mesmerized by the rapidly approaching fliers. Soon, the commotion outside brings others out from their jobs, homes, or wherever else their schedules have them ensconced for the time being.

Their curiosities piqued, humanity believes it is standing before the next great evolutionary plateau; never once suspecting anything dangerous from the Velocifighters, ready in position to strike above Earth's most populated cities, awaiting the signal from Astronema to commence with the attack. For nearly a minute, all life on Earth seemingly pauses, awaiting whatever destiny this phenomenon may produce and then... all hell breaks loose!

Without warning, Velocifighters around the globe simultaneously fire red-hot lasers upon the gargantuan skyscrapers that kiss Earth's azure ceiling, obliterating them as easily as if they'd been constructed out of playing cards rather than molten steel and glass. Buildings implode and topple downwards to the streets below, trapping innocent victims under the rubble.

The attacks come hard and fast, causing the most amount of destruction in the least amount of time. Panic ensues as the Velocifighters fire unremorsefully at crowds of people on the ground, instantly killing those unfortunate enough to be caught in the laser's path. As the body count rises, more victims are trampled as seas of humanity wash over them, running for any kind of safety and praying to whatever deities they believe in to deliver them from this travesty.

The carnage continues unerringly for over forty-five minutes before the majority of the Velocifighters withdraw from their attacks, either leaving to decimate yet another section of Earth or to join the battle in progress in Angel Grove. All remaining Velocifighters in the devastated cities cease their barrage of attacks, causing the blind terror the victims are experiencing to dissipate slightly. For five minutes, nothing happens, causing citizens to wonder whether or not the nightmare is over. When ten minutes pass with no further attacks in sight, a peaceful serenity falls over the crowds, and they begin to assess the damage created by the Velocifighters. Their guards lowered, disaster strikes once again, when the second wave of Astronema's forces attack.

In seconds, hordes of every footsoldier utilized by the Moon Powers -- Putties from both Rita and Zedd's stock of footsoldiers, Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Putrapods and Quantrons -- appear seamlessly out of thin air. Before Astronema's attack, most citizens living outside of California, and the United States in general, believe the reports about the Power Rangers to be merely an elaborate hoax; therefore, most are unfamiliar with these creatures, coming from the seemingly deepest recesses of humanity's nightmares, and what they are capable of.

Shell-shocked by their sudden appearance, many give little-to-no resistance as they are captured and hauled to the epicenters of the demolished cities. Those who offer resistance quickly discover that these footsoldiers are stronger than they appear and are also subdued with very little effort. Their spirits broken, the people of Earth slump in defeat as they realize that by striking their major cities first, most often the central state of government for any powerful nation on the globe, no military assaults will be forthcoming. Only the belief that these so-called Power Rangers exist keeps the barest flicker of hope alive.

The total amount of time it takes to subjugate a city is one hour. However, not all cities are like Angel Grove. In fact, Angel Grove, and its neighbor Stone Canyon, are the only cities remaining on Earth to still offer any sort of resistance. Though the damage to Angel Grove's business district and populated living areas are similar to the rest of the world in large, most Angel Grovites are proving to be quite elusive to the various footsoldiers, for the moment, but many are tiring rapidly, and with their exhaustion, the chance for freedom.

Up in space, the Space Rangers are disheartened by the video feeds displaying the devastation already caused by Astronema's forces, but are preoccupied with the Velocifighters still hovering above Earth's orbit. Time is meaningless as the six teammates work simultaneously to evade the invading fliers, while volleying with their own barrage of laserfire. Together, their synchronized maneuvers, perfected over nearly the past two years, help the Astro-Megaship plow through the Velocifighters like butter. Finally, witnessing enough destruction down on Earth, Zhane takes charge.

"You guys head down to Earth," Zhane suggests. "I'll keep them busy up here."

"You sure?" Andros asks skeptically.

"Yes!" Zhane answers emphatically, taking control of Andros' station on the bridge. "Now GO!"

Bursting out of their seats, the other Rangers race for Cargo Bay One, and teleport down to Earth aboard their Galaxy Gliders.

Two words best describe Angel Grove as the Rangers appear on the scene -- utter chaos. Cars are overturned, trapping drivers and unfortunate bystanders under almost two tons of metal alloy. Some venturous few attempt to rescue the trapped victims as gasoline and oil flow freely down the street, a time bomb waiting to explode. Buildings that had once withstood attacks from Rita, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox and even Astronema herself at one point now lay in ruins. Victims' Memorial, a shrine dedicated to those citizens the Power Rangers couldn't save, is obliterated with one deftly aimed laser beam.

With a nod from Andros, the Rangers break formation. Andros, Carlos and TJ brandish their Astro Blasters while Cassie and Ashley summon their Power Weapons. Spreading out through the remains of downtown Angel Grove, the Rangers start to snipe off the looming Velocifighters in the air and the amassing ground troops below. Cassie, TJ, and Carlos disembark from their Galaxy Gliders and begin mauling through the contingencies of Putties, Cogs, Piranhatrons and Quantrons while Ashley and Andros continue their aerial assaults, flanking the others. The extra seconds give captured Angel Grovites the chance to escape into nearby monster shelters.

Meanwhile, back on the Megaship, Zhane continues his assault upon the Velocifighters remaining in Earth's orbit until a few of the fighters get lucky shots past the Megaship's shields. Deciding the Megaship is too important to lose, Zhane abandons the bridge.

"I need the Mega Winger," Zhane shouts, while racing to Cargo Bay Four where the last remaining auxiliary Zord is stored. "DECA, continue wide dispersal blasts for ten minute increments, then wait ten minutes in between to recharge. I'll cover you, then begin again."

"Understood," DECA complies, beginning the first barrage of counterattacks against the Velocifighters.

Zhane takes the Mega Winger out into space and, leaving the Zord in Ship-Mode, begins his own series of counterattacks after DECA depletes her laser banks. The lasers on both the Mega Winger and the Megaship last approximately ten to fifteen minutes, and take just as long to recharge as well, if fired indefinitely for a constant period of time. By having DECA start the barrage first, this gives her enough time to recharge while Zhane begins his own series of attacks. This allows for a near constant exchange of firepower between the two of them.

During one of Zhane's counterattacks, he manages to strike a crippling blow by gathering massive groups of Velocifighters around him at a time and firing a full barrage of laserfire from all angles of the Mega Winger. The bonus is, as the shot fighters explode, often times several other Velocifighters are caught in the explosion, taking from two to five additional fighters as well. Zhane is able to eliminate ten contingencies, each consisting of twenty Velocifighters, until those left wizen up to the Silver Ranger's strategy. The technique is effective, however, knocking the reinforcement Velocifighters from six to four hundred in number. Along with the one hundred fighters DECA manages to destroy, the two ships are able to create a serious dent in Astronema's army.

Just then, nearly all the remaining Velocifighters break formation and join the battle in Angel Grove. Undaunted, Zhane follows, while barking more orders to DECA and Alpha-Six within the Megaship.

"DECA, continue defense patterns on remaining Velocifighters," Zhane commands. "Use discretion. I'm going in."

"Good luck, Zhane," Alpha's high-pitched voice sounds, then adds softly, "Ayiayiayiayiayi!"

Making his descent towards Angel Grove, Zhane transfers the Mega Winger from Ship to Zord mode and begins to bash the Velocifighters like a futuristic King Kong. Soon, most of the Velocifighters are crowding around the Mega Winger, trying to blast it out of existence. The addition of fighters makes maneuverability almost negligent and Zhane opts to try another approach.

"There's just too many of them," Zhane concludes. _((Andros, I'm going to try to get most, if not all the Velocifighters, to follow me.))_

_((Be careful, Zhane,))_ Andros warns. _((I expect you to return in one piece.))_

_((I will,))_ Zhane vows, then breaks off communication with his long-time friend and brother. "Come on, you big turkeys. Chew on this!"

Reverting back to Ship Mode, Zhane begins pummeling the Velocifighters once more with laserfire. Taking off towards the east, most of the Velocifighters do, indeed, follow the Silver Ranger, enraged at his bait-and-hook tactics, deciding to eliminate the accursed Ranger once and for all. Zhane soars over some of the most devastated cities on Earth, drawing more Velocifighters to him, and away from the citizens below. Some citizens, inspired by seeing the Mega Winger, start to fight back for their freedom, finally given the hope they had lost only hours before.

Making one complete circumvent of the planet, Zhane draws the majority of the remaining Velocifighters to him. After passing over Angel Grove once more, an alert sounds on his panel. He is almost out of power in his laser banks. Thinking quickly, he veers south, knowing that Velocifighters cannot survive long in frigid, atmospheric temperatures. He only has one chance at this. If he fails, he will die in the frigid icecaps of this foreign world.

Back in Angel Grove, the fighting continues, but the Rangers are tiring. They've been fighting for nearly four hours. Though exhausted, determination and the thought of failing their planet spur them forth, even with their muscles and bones aching for rest. With the impossible task of working against tremendous odds, there's not one Ranger who doesn't wish for some help... some miracle...

And, somewhere deep within the cosmos, their wishes are granted... for help would come not from without, but within.

Because, once a Ranger...

**_ ALWAYS_** a Ranger!

* * *

_Author's Note: No, I haven't abandoned this story. Real life, coupled with several months of writer's block, has put this story on hold for a bit. I try to dabble with it once in awhile and always end up at the same block point. I'm hoping that by working on this tonight, I can get inspired and past the hurdle that's been daunting me all summer. In the meantime, I went back and looked over the grammar and spelling once more and hopefully changed some of the mistakes for the better and made transitions from one tense to another clearer._

_Please be patient and I'll try to get something written soon. Also, the next ten chapters or so are going to require a lot of characters, so if you would like a cameo, please email me at (or leave a review) with what you'd like your character's name to be (only first name will suffice) and which former ranger's chapter you'd like to be in. I'll try to incorporate everyone, but you might not get the chapter you wanted. When I post a new section, I will announce whose cameos are in here._

_Thank you_

_Sincerely,_

_Alexis Steele_


End file.
